


The Sea Won't Claim Us

by ConcentratedMatter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcentratedMatter/pseuds/ConcentratedMatter
Summary: The escape from the pyramid from Nott's perspective.—Nott hadn’t meant for things to go this way. Of course none of them did. But she still chastised herself for not anticipating it somehow. This type of bullshit was exactly what she should have come to expect now that she and Caleb were gallivanting around with the Mighty Nein.Wildly thrashing around in the murky waters, she could see streams of bubbles escaping the cracks between the stonework. The briny water had flushed more than just them from the depths of the pyramid, and now centuries-old filth and mud was getting suspended in the cold, turbulent water. Even with her eyes so adjusted to the darkness, visibility was becoming tenuous. She kicked towards the ceiling, trying to find just one more pocket of air.





	The Sea Won't Claim Us

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have a lot of feelings about Nott during last week’s episode, and so much of that episode was so damn cinematic… So I had to write some of this from her perspective. Enjoy!

**The Sea Won't Claim Us**

\---

Nott hadn’t meant for things to go this way. Of course none of them did. But she still chastised herself for not anticipating it somehow. This type of bullshit was exactly what she should have come to expect now that she and Caleb were gallivanting around with the Mighty Nein.

 

Wildly thrashing around in the murky waters, she could see streams of bubbles escaping the cracks between the stonework. The briny water had flushed more than just them from the depths of the pyramid, and now centuries-old filth and mud was getting suspended in the cold, turbulent water. Even with her eyes so adjusted to the darkness, visibility was becoming tenuous. She kicked towards the ceiling, trying to find just one more pocket of air.

 

Although all her gear was getting tangled and weighed her down, she somehow managed to break the surface. Exhaling and spluttering, her nails scratched against the rough stonework of the ceiling as the foam rose all around her. From the corner of her eyes she could see a flash of purplish-light shining through the murky water down below - Caduceus’s staff - but then once more the sea was at her lips. She took a last big gulp of air, including at least half a mouthful of salty water. Submerged once again, she suppressed the urge to cough. She noticed the soft quiver of the ring on her finger; its magic was useless now.

 

Eyes stinging, she looked through the cloudy liquid searching for the exit. She could make out the figures of her friends, but also three dark snake-like shapes gliding through the water, weapons glinting against an arcane glare as Caduceus let fly one more of his spells. Using the ceiling as leverage, she kicked against the stone to reach the middle of the room just as one of the snake creatures turned towards her, its yellow eyes glaring, his fork-like tongue and sharp teeth visible as it opened its jaws. She tried to duck away, but her dexterousness had abandoned her with her waterlogged clothes slowing her down like heavy weights. Sharp claws raked across the front of her chest, dark crimson blooming in the water.

 

The momentum of the attack swatted her down towards the ground, the heavy impact expelling air from her lungs. Panicked, she watched the bubbles slip away from her. She back-paddled against the ground as the creature lunged forward to bite her, but she managed to stretch out her hand and force its jaw away from her face, using the grip to push herself underneath the creature. As she did so, she used the last of the air in her lungs to mutter a spell, and blue light engulfed her hand. Lightning spilled out of her fingers into the creature, whose eyes rolled back in his head, tongue lolling out the side of his jaw.

 

Arcane light danced across the room as one of Caduceus’ spell took hold on the area, and small, magic creatures began to swarm the three serpent-folk. Making use of the distraction to slip past her attacker, she could feel her lungs burning, her throat seizing. _Air._ She needed air. She swam desperately for the other side of the room, and as she did so whipped around making a quick judgement of their situation.

 

One of Jester’s spells bubbled through the water and hit one of the creatures. But the Tiefling grabbed at her throat and turned around to make an anguished bid towards the stairs, as others of their party converged on the same area. A sharp, green glow briefly appeared on the other side of the shrine in the middle of the room, and Nott noticed one of the creatures bob up to the ceiling, taken out by one of Fjord’s eldritch blasts.

 

Air. The stairs. She needed to get out.

 

But there, her attention was drawn by Caduceus as he was still engaged with one of the snake-people, who clearly was unhappy with the spell Caduceus had cast on him. Caduceus, who hated water almost as much as her. She had no time, she had to get out.

 

 _No._ They both had to get out.

 

She kicked against the floor, and up... up towards the creature. Her head was swimming, dizzying, lungs screaming, bubbles escaping her lips. As she propelled herself forward she managed to release her short sword with her right hand and swung it desperately, raking it across the back of the neck of the Yuan-ti. Trails of blood clung to the blade and wafted through the water as the sword completed its wide arc. The creature’s body seized up in the water. Briefly Nott’s eyes locked with Caduceus’, wide and panicked. But then Caduceus’ eyes softened ever so slightly - an understanding passed between them - and Nott took it as their cue to leave.

 

She turned, clawing her way through the salty water. It slowed her down, the cold and darkness clinging to her limbs, like death itself was grasping at her soul. Her lungs cried out for air, and with her diaphragm muscles seizing in protest she had to use all her willpower not to just start sucking in water. Her vision blurred to a small, dark tunnel. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and looking up she was startled to see Beau and Caleb still in the stairwell, their escape blocked by a hatch. Both looked down and were reaching out towards Jester - who was clearly in trouble herself. Cold dread spread through Nott’s stomach.

 

The _key._

 

Determination filled her. They couldn’t drown here. They wouldn’t. Propelling herself by sheer stubbornness and fear, she shot up through the stairwell like one of those metal balls propelled by her boom-stick. As she passed Jester, she reached out and grabbed one of the Tiefling’s horns, pulling her friend along with her just as others also reached them both. In the flurry of panic, Jester was manhandled up towards the hatch with Nott following close behind. Relief washed over her when she saw Jester still had the presence of mind to produce the key with deft fingers. Precious seconds passed by as she struggled with the lock, but then - finally- the hatch opened.

 

Before even getting the chance to brace herself, the force of the water behind them immediately smashed open the hatch and spewed Nott forth from the stairwell. Grabbing at the stonework, her fingers found only slick mossy surfaces before - suddenly- she was airborne. Coughing, she sucked in the air gratefully, her heart hammering in her ears. She had made it. They had all made it. It was not the end. Her head was pounding with dizzying happiness while she tried to make sense of the whirling scene before her, her body getting tossed around between the water and the sky.

 

There was sky. And then there was ground. Growing larger. Her stomach lurched into her chest as she tumbled and the water dropped away, air rushing through her hair. Above the loud spray of water, she could hear Caleb’s voice muttering something. Then with another lurch, her body slowed down, like it was dangling in the air from a rope. Head spinning, her attention was grabbed when four figures whipped past her, bodies plummeting towards the ground.

 

Yasha, Avantika, Jamedi, and… Caduceus, his head lolling to the side, limbs trailing behind - unconscious. _Drowned._

 

 _No._ She had been too late.

 

Limbs moving automatically, Nott plunged her hand into her component pouch and produced a wet, white feather. She tossed it in front of her while at the same time her voice - shrill and frayed - yelled out the magic incantations that slowed her four companions from plunging towards injury and death.

 

The scene below was chaotic, with water rushing out from the top and the sides of the pyramid, spilling forth from cracks and openings in the stonework, creating an immense waterfall spilling into the city below. Tumbling through the air, it took a while for everyone to get their bearing. Jester reached out towards Caduceus and a soft glow spread from the palm of her hand out towards his body, but he did not yet wake.

 

As they drifted down, Nott moved forward and grasped for the back of Caduceus’ foot and - finding purchase - clawed her way up his back. Anxiously she watched the water rapids below grow in ferociousness as the very sea seemed to gush forth from the pyramid, taking several large crumbling stones with it. Water and rock tumbled down towards the buildings, with many Yuan-ti now fleeing, struggling to get to higher ground.

 

She reached behind her for the shield she had picked up, and managed to manoeuvre it underneath Caduceus just as they were about to hit the water. She felt a laugh bubble up inside of her as the reality and insanity of her idea gripped her. The ring on her finger grew slightly warm and she felt the slight hum of the magic take hold of her as her feet skid across the surface of the rushing rapids. Excitement and relief thrummed inside her chest as she managed to balance the large Firbolg on the shield, saving him from getting washed away in the violent, gushing waters.

 

Around her, her companions tumbled down the pyramid. At the bottom of the structure, they each precariously managed to stay above the surface as the water spilled them out into the streets of the city. Jester’s head bobbed up next to them, and a blue hand once more reached out towards the lanky, unconscious Firbolg. The Tiefling muttered her last spell above the violence of the water before she had to release her grip to avoid the corner of one of the buildings rushing towards them. Nott steered the two of them away from the same obstacle, and a few seconds passed. Then, Caduceus’ eyes blinked open. Coughing and spluttering, he stared up at Nott. Confusion, and then panic appeared in his eyes as a great wave of water spilled against the side of a building, throwing large glops of foam past their faces. Nott, skidding across the surface of the water while steering both of them towards safety, grinned wickedly down at him. She was panicked, scared, hurt. But also… _exhilarated._

 

“Don’t worry, _Deuces_! We’re not ready to let you go just quite yet!” Nott yelled above the cacophony of the rushing water. Of course, they weren’t yet out of the woods. But a certainty took hold of her that at least none of them were about to _drown_ on this godsforsaken island.

 

And she was desperately glad for that.

 

“Just… enjoy the ride!”


End file.
